


Voice for Radio

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 10:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: Surface-side, Sans has to get a job sometime. Turns out he's got a nice set of pipes...or bones, as it were.





	Voice for Radio

So there were a few quirks to the surface.

Getting out after all this time was worth the wait, though not the horrors that happened along with it. But that was over, thank stars.

Sans wanted nothing more than to finally be able to sleep peacefully with a full stomach. And more often than not, he got that on a daily basis now. Even the massive hole in his skull was starting to slowly close, new matter sealing up the wound. It helped a lot, but he knew it’d never fully close; it’d been there too long and done too much damage to actually heal.

Papyrus was the only one of the two of them who’d ever be anything close to “normal” again. But his little brother was always away and left him to his devices.

And he’d found something to do, at least.

Sans had always had a way with words, so he’d searched the human internet for some way to use it. He’d started a youtube channel of himself reading various online stories called “creepy pastas”, and it turns out people liked his voice. Then he got approached via email to record for a short animation, and then by a radio station to be their new commentator for a late night program. So now, here he was, the Terror of Snowdin, a radio host.

Humans would call in, asking questions about monsters, about his topic of the night, that kind of thing. His sarcasm and black humor had garnered quiet the audience, and he even started getting fanmail among the hate letters.

One really caught his attention, though.

“Dear Mr. Radio,

I know you must have a busy life, but know that your show is something that keeps me sane some nights. Something about your voice really resonates with me. Have you ever thought about singing?

Your dutiful listener”

No name, no desperate plea for his attention or love. Just….a thank you and a question. Singing? Nah, he’d never considered it. There just wasn’t much music that interested him. But…what the heck? It wasn’t like he hated the idea.

So when he put on his headphones and rolled his chair up to the mic for the night, he crooned out, “So, late night listeners, I have an idea for tonight. We’ll talk about music, and thanks to one of you, I’m going to pick one song and record it. Either e-mail me a link, or send in a recording to the studio. Your choice, and a thank you to Dutiful for the idea. I hope tonight’s one of your better nights.” The call board lit up like the old tree in Snowdin, and he chuckled to himself. Guess it was a popular idea.

He got maybe a hundred submissions, all via e-mail. And a few days after his announcement, via letter, there was Dutiful again.

“Dear Mr. Radio,

You didn’t have to take my suggestion so seriously, but thank you for reading my letter. And maybe this will help you?

Your Dutiful Listener.”

In the letter was an old tape, one of those that used to drop down into the underground pretty often since they were obsolete up here. Sans still had his player at home, and he smirked. Well, the guy’d been right the first time, maybe he’d pull through again.

The song sounded old, even without the tape recorder static in it. However, he loved the idea of the song.

So when the night came, Sans grinned wider than ever, a pulse of magic shooting through his chest, “Looks like we have a winner. I had to switch up the lyrics a bit to fit my style, but…well, let’s see how you all like it. I’ve put the recording up on the station’s youtube channel, folks, and my own, of course. Go ahead and give it a listen.”

Sans didn’t know why but…something about a monster singing “I’ve put a spell on you” seemed ironic. He loved irony.

The views were insane, and the station was overjoyed. They wanted to know if he’d keep it up, and when he said he didn’t mind, they gave him a raise on top of it. Sans liked free money as much as the next monster.

But ever since he’d started adjusting back to a normal life, he’d had that annoying sense of conscience returning. And so he got the address for the letter he’d received from Dutiful, and wrote back.

“Heya,

You seem to have a lot of good ideas. Studio liked the singing and asked me to keep going. All thanks to you, Duty. Maybe you should come take credit for your help. I’ll be here.

Mr. Radio”

He smirked. Yeah, right. They were probably some sort of shut in, so they weren’t going to come.

 

He was pleasantly surprised when he looked up to a tap on his booth’s window. A well dressed young human was standing by the studio manager. They were blushing and seemed nervous, but he could tell by their response to his gaze this was Dutiful. They were confused at first, but the manager said something, and then they beamed. From his judgement, they could hardly hold themselves back, but they did. Smart kid.

“Sans, this here is the one who gave ya that swell idea,” the manager boomed, his gray hair slipping out of place in its careful comb over, “came in here with that letter you sent’em and asked for ya. I’m thinking they can help you get a more organized plan for this program. Not that ya need it, you’re doing fine, but maybe they’ll help ya do even better!”

The human introduced themselves quietly and offered their hand. Sans shook it, sockets half lidded as he felt them tremble slightly. Yeah, he was scary in person. But….they didn’t look away. “Heya. name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

“I can see that,” they smiled, “but it’s nice to have a name and a face behind the voice. Never imagined I’d actually meet you.”

“heh, well, the same goes for me.” He shrugged and took a seat in his usual chair, “take a look around, duty. there’s a lot to learn if you’re going to be joining us.”

They nodded, and he could almost feel the surge of determination from here, “Will do, Sans. I won’t make you regret this.”

He smirked slightly, “oh, i know you won’t.”


End file.
